Navigation devices were traditionally utilized, in vehicles or even on foot, for navigating between two points. Such devices, when used in vehicles, often initially tried to plan a fasted route based upon, for example, a route including mostly highway usage. Such a route was planned to maximize vehicle speed during travel along the route.
During such travel, however, a vehicle would often encounter traffic delays, which would slow travel along even a route including mostly highways. Accordingly, navigation devices became more sophisticated and were able to receive information and to utilize the information to plan navigation routes around the traffic delays. Other services also became available to the navigation devices, such as providing locations of traffic cameras, providing additional updates other than traffic delay information, etc. Such traffic and other information could be provided, via a Bluetooth or other data connection, via a mobile phone paired with the navigation device. However, by using such paired mobile phone connections, users of the navigation devices were subject to network drops, roaming and other charges of the mobile networks.